Chapter 65 (Illegals)
Angeler Hero is the sixty-fifth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary A year after the passing of Oboro, Hizashi and Shota begin their 3rd year at U.A. High School. The U.A. Sports Festival will be held soon. Since it will be their last chance to stand out, Class 3-A students decide to hold a meeting where they can come up with plan ahead of time. Hizashi wants to participate, but Shota is not interested and decides to take a nap. Hizashi apologizes on his behalf and says that is due to the fatigue caused by his constant solo trainings. Time passes, in a training session against class 3-B, Shota defeats Sensoji in close combat, and tells his opponent in what aspects he has to improve. Far from getting angry as he did before, Sensoji thanks him for the advice. Sensoji tells him he isn't much of a brawler but support with his Blast Quirk. In the staff room, the teachers are a bit worried about Shota. Even though his grades are above average, the only thing he’s actually putting effort into is battle training. Since the tragic incident earlier year, he has become too complacent for his own good. Then, Shota enters the staff room to ask permission to use the gym for another solo training, which teachers access. During the remainder of the course, Shota trains hard and for hours through the pain. Sometimes Hizashi is with him, in silence, with a gloomy face. Another day, Shota has a conversation with his homeroom teacher about his future plans as a hero. Shota says he will start his own Hero Agency as soon as he graduates from U.A. High School, specializing in anti-villains combat. His teacher tells him that it is too soon for that, and that it is best to first gain some experience in a veteran agency, but Shota replies that the sort of hero he wants to be is an independent, and underground one. At the end of the school year, Shota’s generation graduates, acquiring their diplomas. Since it will start raining soon, the classmates want to take a group photo, but Shota leaves right away to start his career as an underground hero. Hizashi tries to stop him but Shota erases his Voice, and thus Shota begins his Pro Hero career that will lead him to obstacles, villains and allies along the way. Back to the present, the rain ceases, and Shota leaves to go to Hotta Brother's shop, telling Koichi to do the right thing with the cat. Without many options, Koichi decides to go with him in case there is luck that a customer of the store wants to keep the kitten. Once there, Koichi is surprised to meet Octoid, who introduces himself as Ikajiro Takobe and apologizes for all the problems he caused when he was a Next Level Villain. Koichi asks what's going on and Jiro explains that Takobe got discharged and has been living with Kirihito in tents in the place where his warehouse used to be. Then Ichiro reveals that they will use the villain damage insurance payment for the destruction of their warehouse and the welfare subsidy that Takobe and Kirihito get for oversized housing to stat a cafe-shop, with Takobe as a cook. Seeing the kitten that Koichi brings with him, Takobe decides to adopt him and suggest the idea of making their establishment a cat cafe, initiating a conversation among those present about how cafe should be. Seeing the group talking about their dream of working together makes Shota to zoned-out, remembering the day on the rooftop of the U.A. where he was talking with Oboro, Hizashi and Nemuri about opening his own dream Hero Agency and how it should be. When asked about what he wants for the agency he replied that a cat tower. The response and the reasons it gives cause laughter among everyone, including Shota himself. Ichiro brings him back to the present, and tells him that he is in their plans for the cafe, where Shota will have his own assigned seat. Shota looks up at the sky, saying that the rain cleared up and he's feeling clear about things now. Then Shota leaves the place, saying goodbye to everyone and telling them not to consider him in their plans since he will leave the town soon, although he likes the idea of the cat cafe and may visit them when he can. As Shota walks away, he gets a text from Nemuri being a picture of Sushi. Characters in Order of Appearance *Present Mic (flashback) *Eraser Head *Mister Blaster (flashback) *Ms. Joke (flash-forward) *Knuckleduster (flash-forward) *Mario Kugutsu (flash-forward) *The Crawler *Ikajiro Takobe *Ichiro Hotta *Jiro Hotta *Kirihito Kamachi *Oboro Shirakumo (flashback) *Nemuri Kayama (flashback) *Sushi Trivia * One of the scenes showing his hero career showed when he met the Naruhita vigilantes back in chapter 2. Site Navigation